The Captain and his Theif
by 2Rina's
Summary: Alfred was a normal theif until the day he was taken away by captain Bonnefoy and promised the means to support his dying brother. Can Alfred handle his new life or will he dye trying? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Francis was walking off his ship that had just docked; he was in town for one reason. He needed to find a worker, someone who was experienced in fighting and thievery skills necessary for a pirate. He was lacking help on the ship he needed someone to do the cleaning, but he did not want the person to be a burden. He did not even have the chance to leave the dock when he found the perfect target. He saw a young man skillfully evading the guards that perused him. He would have this boy to work under him.

Alfred was a thief he had been since he was young. He didn't do it for fun, he didn't like doing it, it was un-heroic, but it was necessary if he wanted to survive with his brother. He stole to keep his younger brother fed. They were starving. It had been days since they had eaten. Today he wasn't after food though. He took medicine. His brother had become deathly ill.

Alfred was skilled at thieving; he had been doing it since he was small. He was a good fighter, he was strong. Sometimes he would fight for money in tournaments. Alfred was fast, he had developed this skill from running from the guards. He did not want to lose his hands. The things he stole never lasted long.

Francis watched the boy run. The guards shouted behind the boy. "Catch that thief!" Alfred was avoiding them with the skill of many hard years. He was climbing onto rooftops and jumping from building to building. He landed with grace in every step. The guards looked like fools chasing after him. He was defiantly a person Francis wanted working as part of his crew. Francis sent his men after the boy. His men would be able to catch the boy. The guards were worthless. His men were better at hiding and using their surroundings to their advantage.

Alfred looked back at all the men chasing him. "I need lose them, Mattie is sick again, I need to get him this medicine" He said to himself clutching the medicine as if it were his lifeline when in fact it was his brothers. Then again, Matthew was the only thing Alfred lived for. If it were not for his brother, he may have given up on life years ago.

Alfred had been running for a while and was already tired. What would you expect though he and his brother were starved? He was panting heavily, as he ran across the rooftops. He was so far ahead of the guards he could not even hear their shouts anymore. Alfred smiled to himself, now he could get home to his brother. Just as Alfred was making a jump, he felt pressure on his ankle. He was pulled down from the roofs. One of Francis's men had jumped up and pulled the young boy down.

Alfred stumbled and fell to the ground. He landed on his hands and knees leaving them bloody. He jumped up and got ready for a fight. His eyes landed on the man who pulled him down. "Wait you're not a guard." Just then a hand covered his mouth from behind. "If you want to live then you keep your mouth shut and come silently or else you won't live long." Alfred struggled for a second, but when the grip didn't loosen he gave in. He would wait for a better opportunity. The man pulls Alfred deeper into the shadows as the guards run pasted, not even giving a glance to the alleyway.

Alfred bit the hand that was covering his mouth. "What do you want with me?" The man lets go with a slight yelp. He slams the boy against the alley wall, "Captain wants ya. And if ye come willingly no harm will come to you." Alfred took a look at the man, he was big, but Alfred had dealt with worse men. Alfred made a swift movement allowing him to get away and makes a run for it "He is going to need to try harder if he wants to capture me! I am a hero!" Thoughts about why a captain would want him flashed through his thoughts, but there was no time for this!

Four other men came out and grabbed him, one man on each arm and one man for each leg. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP MY BROTHER!" The boy shouted at the men, struggling as much as he could. A man takes a glass bottle and smashes it on Alfred head. It shattered and left a trail of blood flowing through Alfred's sweaty hair. Alfred's tried not to give in, but his vision faded to black. He slumps forward in the grasp of the four men.

The men took the boy to the ship and set him in room. The men chained Alfred's hands behind his back. After being left in the room for maybe an hour the captain comes in. He had a bucket of cold water in his hands. He checked to see if the boy was awake. Alfred still lay there passed out, dry blood stained his face. Francis frowned at the damage. "That's going to be a pain to wake up to." He splashed the water on his prisoner.

"Ahh!" Alfred shot up. The movement was not welcomed. He winced in pain. His head hurt like hell. He tried to move his hands to check his injury, but found his hands to be bound in chains behind his back. "Shit!" Francis smirked "Good you're awake now." Alfred looked at the man standing tall above him. The man had long waves of blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail. "Who are you? Why did you take me?" Alfred shouts at the man. He needed to get out of here. The man shoved his boot at the boy's chest. "I'm the Caption Francis Bonnefoy! You will treat me with respect or you will regret it." Alfred forced the boot off his chest- "Respect my ass!" He spat back, and attempted to get up from where he was laying.

The captain kicked the boy back to the ground. Alfred grunted from the pain. He reached down and pulled Alfred up by his hair so he could face him. "Listen here boy and you will listen to me. I hear you have a brother." His eyes went wide from the mention of his brother, but he had to be strong. "My brother is dead anyways if I don't get this medicine to him!" He shouted at the captain. He was feeling desperate his eyes looking for anything that would help him escape. The French pirate smirked. "Oh really? If you obey I will get him the medicine he needs, along with other amenities." Alfred went quiet for a minute and then his spoke "You will? Will you do everything in your power to keep him alive?" The captain smiled. "Oui. I promise I will."

"What is it that you want?" Alfred asked. The Frenchman smiled. "I want you to be my cabin boy. You must do as I say, when I say it. And if you don't your brother will pay the price." Alfred was half angry and half relieved. His brother would be okay as long as he followed orders. "Fine, I will do as you say. Just don't let my brother starve" Alfred wasn't too sure what he would be doing as a cabin boy, but his brother was more important to him. The captain smiled at the boy. "Good I will back for you later." He walked out of the room.

Alfred sat up, "Ow." His ribs hurt where he was kicked, maybe they were broken. He glanced about the room. It was finely decorated, and surrounded with riches Alfred was too poor to even dream of. Soon the boat started to leave port. Alfred had never been on a ship before, the movement made him feel sick. Alfred was very uncomfortable, he was in pain, nauseous, and his hands were still chained together. Though it wasn't like pain was new to him, he has been in plenty of brawls, been stabbed shot and starved to near death. Pain was common in his life.

A man came in with a bottle of rum. Stared at it, his mouth was dry. The man saw Alfred was still wearing the chains. He opened the bottle. "Open your mouth if you want a drink." Alfred did, feeling a little helpless. Alfred didn't even look at the man, nor did he thank him for the drink. The man walked away, not expecting any thanks for the boy. The liquid had felt good at first. Cool in his mouth, but after a while he felt sick again. His body didn't agree with the substance now in his body and wanted it out. Alfred didn't allow his body to though in fear of what the captain might do if he ruined the rug.

An hour had passed. They were far enough away from land that you could not swim back without drowning. The captain walked back in the room. Alfred looked up for a second to see who came in, then looked back down at his crossed legs. "When are you going to take these chains off of me?" The captain walked over and did just that. "Yer bother is going to be fine." Alfred rubbed his wrists where the chains had been. He looked to the ground again, feeling tears form in his eyes. Would he ever see his brother again? He tried to wish the tears away; he did not want to show weakness to this man. He wouldn't even admit to himself that he was scared. "What is your name lad?" The captain asked. "Alfred." The boy said in response. "Well Alfred, you can get up now. I have work for you to do."

Alfred stood, but fell back down; this was very new to him, ships and oceans. There was that and the new bruise forming on his stomach. He groaned. Alfred clung onto something to help him stand and gathered his bearings. "Don't worry lad ye will get use to it." Captain Bonnefoy said lightly. Alfred nodded but then decided that wasn't a good idea. He was getting motion sickness again. "Head up to the deck to get some fresh air." The captain ordered. Alfred tried his best not to glare at the man; he was after all, helping his brother. "Yes captain." The word tasted bitter on his tongue, but thought it better to be respectful for his brother's sake. The captain smirked and led the way to deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred looked around in wonder at all the work being done. Everyone was busy, or at least looked busy when in front of their captain. "What do you want me to do?" -Alfred asked, hoping it was something he knew how to do. The captain motioned around the deck. "We will start off with something easy. Clean the deck." Alfred nodded. "Where would I find the materials?" He paused. "You know the bucket and mop?" The captain motioned for him to follow. They walked back below deck. Alfred was quickly adapting to the movement of the ship. "This is the storage room; this room is next to your room." He motioned to the other door. Alfred did what was asked of him; he retrieved the equipment, and began his long task.

The men on the crew were no help to him. They would push him around or threaten him. He tried this best to ignore them for the most part. Ignoring his urges to fight the men to prove his was not one to be messed with.

The captain barked more orders at the other crew members and then left for his cabin.

By the end of Alfred's job, he had relieved himself of his shirt; it was a very warm day. Alfred was not as small as he looked, his ribs were clearly visible from his lack of food, but he was very muscular. It was obvious the boy had done a lot of physical activity. He was a fast runner and a strong fighter. He had the scars to prove his hard life. Francis came up with some rum and food to give to the new cabin boy. "Nice body there, lad." He smirked. Alfred ignored the comment and went straight for the food; it has been days since he has had an actual meal. Once the food touched his tongue he realized how hungry he was. "Hungry are ye lad?" The captain asked. Alfred nodded not even caring how he looked as he ate the food.

Then he stopped, he felt guilty. Here he was eating this food; when back home he didn't even know for sure that the captain's men were taking care of his brother. "If yer worried about yer brother don't. He is being cared for, fed, and given medicine." Even with the word of the captain, he felt weary about it. He was hungry though so he ate, just more slowly. The captain smiled and walked away leaving the boy to eat. Alfred finished the food and then his job. Alfred placed the bucket and mop back where he got them. It was still difficult to walk on a ship, but he was getting better.

Alfred thought about his brother, 'You know, if my brother really is being fed and taken care of, and all I have to do is work on this ship, maybe this is better for us, even if I don't get to see him.' Alfred thought to himself. The captain walked up behind the boy. "Would you like to write your brother?" Alfred blushed. "I can't write, and even if I could, he can't read" Francis was not shocked by this, as it was many people couldn't read. "My men will read it to him. And I will write what you want say if you would like." Alfred looked at the man with wide eyes. "You would really do that?" The captain smiled at the boy. "Oui. And in a year or so we will come back to your home so you can see your brother again." For the first time since being on this ship he was hopeful, he would get to see Mattie again! "T-Thank you!" The captain looked at the boy.

"You're welcome. I'm not heartless like that roast beef Kirkland is." Alfred blinked. "Kirkland, sir? Who is that?" The name sounded familiar to Alfred but he couldn't remember. The captain's eyes darkened. "A fearsome pirate and a great one at that, but I would never tell him that. Arthur Kirkland a heartless bastard." Alfred's eyes shone with curiosity there was much distain in the captain's tone. The captain ignored the look. "Anyway you should rest. There will be more work for you tomorrow." Alfred nodded. "Okay, but um... When did you want to help me with the letter?"The man's eyes softened. "You miss your brother don't you?" Again Alfred nodded "Yes, he is all I have. All I have ever had... He is everything to me."

"Then we will write him soon. There is no rush we won't be at the next town for a few days." The captain stated. "Thank you." The captain was almost gaining a certain respect for the boy, even if he did kidnap him. "You're welcome. Now get your butt to bed and rest I won't have you falling asleep while working tomorrow." Alfred smiled at the man, and thought maybe this wouldn't be too bad. "Yes captain." Alfred went to the room which had been given to him. It even had a bed! Francis returned to his own room. Alfred didn't think sleep would come as easily as it did, but all too soon it was morning.

Most the men were already up and on deck. Alfred ran out of his room tripping over his feet on his way out. He was late! The captain was barking orders not even noticing the fact that Alfred wasn't there. Alfred made his way over to the captain and waited for his orders. The captain looked over to see the young boy; he had almost forgotten he was even on the ship. "Cabin boy, get to work cleaning the kitchen below, it sure is a mess!"Alfred nodded his head and made his way to the kitchen. He was already familiar with the ship after having scrubbed it head to toe. As the captain had stated, it really was a mess. The dirty dish where pilled high and it looked like it hadn't been clean for a while only a few things looked clean.

Alfred was wide eyed at the view. 'This is going to take a long time.' He thought to himself. He began his job hoping to finish soon. He had slept through breakfast and was hungry. Alfred was always hungry when there was food around, but that is because he never knew when his next meal would be. The captain left him to do his work while he continued to bark harder orders at the other crew members.

The captain came down a few hours later to check to see if the cabin boy was still alive. Alfred was, and he was working diligently. The captain smiled, looks like he picked up a hard worker. "Good work lad." Alfred couldn't hear him; he was too busy concentrating on the task at hand. He figured the sooner he finished the sooner he could eat. The captain walked way again leaving the boy to his chores.

Alfred finally finished with the kitchen; it felt like it had been working for hours. Every last dish was shinny to the point people might mistake them for diamonds. Well maybe not that far, but they were cleaned to say the least. The captain walked down the moment Alfred finished "Good work lad. Now go rest while I start dinner." Alfred thanked him and left. As he walked out on deck he noticed the crew members glaring at him. They didn't appreciate how well he was treated. The captain snapped from below deck for the men to get their butts back to work. The men grunted and did as they were told. Alfred felt uneasy by the looks they had given him.

The smell of a freshly cooked meal soon filled the air. Alfred was so ready to eat. He couldn't wait; he had never been able to eat such large meals before. The captain came up and yelled, "Stop yer work boys and come eat!" Alfred was one of the first to make it to the dinning hall. Meals like that are not commonly eaten by boys like Alfred. So when offered he was there in a flash. It looked like a royals meal, set with a starter course, middle and then dessert. "Does the crew eat like this every day!?" Alfred said in wonder. His mouth was watering he had never seen such good looking food! "Non only when they earned it." The captain said for behind him. Alfred wondered what they had done to earn it maybe they could do it again soon!

"Now sit and eat boy. You're going to need your strength." Alfred looked at the captain strange. The captain has said that many times, and yet so far everything has been really easy. But he did as he was told and ate. The food looked like something he thought a king would eat, and it tasted that way too! "It tastes amazing!" Alfred stated as he ate. He did not have much experience with good food to really know, but he was sure that it must have been the best. "Merci Alfred. At least someone likes my cooking" Francis said with a sigh. "Who wouldn't!? This is the best food I have ever seen!" The captain smiled. "There is seconds if you like." Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please!" The captain laughed and gave him more. Alfred gratefully accepted. Alfred had never eaten so much food in his entire life! Then he thought about his brother, 'I hope he is eating food as good as this.'

The rest of the crew headed back to work after eating. "What would you like me to do now?" Alfred asked the captain. "Clean the dinner dishes and then get your butt to bed." Francis was treating the boy like a child even though it was obvious he wasn't. Alfred did as he was told. He finished his chore and made his way to his room. Alfred wasn't tired though so he didn't go to sleep. Alfred thought about writing the letter. When did that captain want to do that? Alfred wondered if he should ask the captain about it.

The captain was in his cabin with the door open. Alfred stood at the door unsure of what to do, should he say something, knock, or just walk in. Alfred knocked thinking it to be more polite than to just barge in. The captain looks up from his desk and saw Alfred standing in the door way. "Come in." The captain motioned the boy in. Alfred walked in to the room and walked over to the captain. "Relax and take a seat." The captain suggested. Alfred found a chair next to the captain. "I know you told me to go to bed, but I was wondering if you had time to help me write the letter." Francis nodded. "Oui I have time."


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Bonnefoy pulled a new piece of paper out of his desk and placed it on his desk. He then picked up a quill pen and dipped it into ink. "What would you like to say in your letter?"

"Umm, Hey Mattie, its Alfred... I am sorry I didn't come home like I promised..." The boy started, not sure exactly what he wanted to say. "I made a deal with a man, and he promised to make sure you are taken care of. He said he would feed you and get you medicine... I will be gone for a long time, but I promise you I will get to see you again, and I look forward to that day. I am doing well and I pray that you are too. I hope to hear from you soon."

"Your brother Alfred"

Francis wrote it all down with speed but also good style. "There. Now we let the ink dry and when we reach our next port we send it on its way." Alfred tried to stay calm. "Thank you so much for writing this for me." The captain just smiled and said, "No problem like I said your brother is fine and has plenty of food. Now try to go get some sleep." Alfred nodded and made his leave.

Alfred lay down on his bed too happy to fall asleep. He couldn't wait to get to the next port.

It took a full month to get to the next port. The captain was about to step off ship but stopped. "Alfred come here!" He ordered. Alfred did as told, and went to the captain. "You have experience in thievery, am I correct?" Alfred nodded slowly, it wasn't something he liked doing; it was just something he did to survive. "Yes, but it has been a while" The captain frowned. "If you're not up to the task, it is alright."

Alfred did not want to disappoint the man before him. "Wait! I will do it." He said quickly. "What do you want me to steal?"

The captain gazed at Alfred. "We need more food supplies and gun powder." Alfred cocked his head to the side. "So I am supposed to steal all of that?" He wasn't sure how that was going to work, but he would try. "Oui, well not just you. There are four others out there getting these items, you just need to bring back whatever you can without getting caught." Francis eyed him in an attempt to be sure the boy could carry out this deed. "Alright, I will do it." Alfred said. A smile made its way onto the captain's lips. "Good you have two hours. And I have a letter to send." The captain turned to leave.

"Wait, how much do you need? And where is it? I have never been to this town." Francis winked.  
"That is for you to figure out." Alfred stared at him. "Oh... I will do my best" He said now less sure of himself. "You had better" And with that he walked off.

Alfred sat there for a second, how was he going to pull it off. Those things can be pretty large. A small amount of food is one thing, but food enough for the whole crew? This was going to be a tough job; and then there is the gun powder. How will he pull this off? He wondered to himself... maybe if he had a weapon... Alfred watched as Francis disappeared off into the crowd. Alfred left the deck with many of the crewmembers.

Alfred walked through the market place trying to find the best position for him to perform his thievery. He had to be careful; he didn't want to get his captain in trouble with this. After careful consideration, Alfred found all of his targets and figured out how to get large amounts without getting caught. Time was also ticking away nearing the dead line. Alfred had found the militaries armory. He had found the goods, and some other useful things. He had watched how the guards moved keeping track of where their positions were at all times.

Unknown to the boy the captain had sent some men to follow him and keep a watchful eye on him, to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble.

Alfred had found a place to store the goods, so if he were to get caught, he could go back when it was safe. He easily slipped passed the guards. That was the easy part. The hard part was getting the big stuff out without being seen. Inside the room he saw crates full of gun powder. Somehow he got the first load out and into the hiding spot without being seen. 'These guards are useless.' Alfred thought to himself. He had taken a large supply hopefully enough; he anticipated the missing goods would go unnoticed for a fragment of time while he stole the food. He had taken up a lot of time getting the gunpowder, so he needed to be quick. He didn't want to steal from the market, that was their livelihoods and it was such a large amount of food. So again he would steal from the guards, they were corrupt anyways.

He was just about done with the heist, when someone saw him. He had taken enough, so as long as he could get away safely everything would be good. The guard shouted after him as Alfred sprinted away. He was fast. Easily he got away. That is until he ran straight into the clutches of the captain of the guards. The Man grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt. "You're the one I have been looking for." The guard spat. "Where is it? Where are the goods you have stolen?" Alfred spit in the man's face. The guard's fist made contact with Alfred's cheek, causing him to fall back. Alfred could taste the flavor of iron in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Within seconds the guards were surrounded by the crew. They fought the guards easily. Alfred joined the fighting, even though he didn't have a blade he easily beat the guards with his fists. One of the shipmates yelled to Alfred. "Lad get yer butt out of here now!"

Alfred did as directed and fought his way out of the scene. He made his way to the goods making sure he wasn't being followed. When he arrived he saw the captain. The captain was sitting on the gun powder in the little hide out, pistol in hand twirling it around in his slender fingers, with a bored expression on his face. "How did you know where it was?" Alfred asked. Francis smirked. "A captain never gives his secrets away." Alfred looked at the captain with a dumb look. "I thought that was magicians?" Alfred asked innocently. The captain's face darkened. "That is Kirkland who uses magic. Not I."

Alfred has been told that he is bad at sensing the mood, but even he could see the darkness in the captain's face. Francis jumped off the gun power. "Ye get this loaded on the ship. We leave in fifteen with or without ye. Understand?" Alfred knew the captain wouldn't be leaving without him, he had all this stuff. "Yes captain, I understand" He said and then added, "Umm thank you for sending your men to help me." The captain looked Alfred in the eyes. "It was yer first time don't expect it every time boy. Now get a move on!" He walked away.

After the captain left he remember the face to fist action he had, he let out a groan. His lip was still bleeding. He frowned and got to work. Alfred made the deadline with time to spare.

* * *

Francis handed Alfred a bottle of rum. "Drink." Alfred took it. "Thanks." He looked at the captain. "Captain, I am sorry about earlier" Captain Bonnefoy ignored him. "Let's get this blasted ship out of port now. Do not waste time let's move now!"

Alfred had gotten used to working on the ship and began to hoist the sails. Francis headed down to his cabin after giving the crew their orders. Alfred watched him as he left. "I wonder if I really made him that angry," He said more to himself than anyone else. Dinner was soon ready. It was prepared by the normal chef who just made plain old soup. The captain did not show. Alfred sighed into his soup. 'I guess I did make him mad... It's not like it was an easy task..." Most the crew finished their food in a hurry, to either get to night duty or to bed. Alfred ate slowly, deep in his own thoughts.

The night was warm for it was summer, the sky was clear. Alfred walked on the deck. He stood at the railing and watched the night sky pass by. The captain came up from below. "I see one lad still up." Alfred glanced at the captain. "Sorry, it was just such a beautiful night." The captain smiled. "Oui the night is beau and full of mysteries." Alfred had never thought about it. "What kind of mysteries, captain?" The captain let out a soft sigh. "What tomorrow can bring, what is hidden in the shadows of the night. We don't know what's out there. Things look so different in the dark compared to the day. In the day, you know what is there in front of your eyes, at night you don't."

Alfred looked up at the captain. "It can be foreboding when you don't know. Captain, do you like searching for the unknown?" The captain nodded. "Oui, I do. It keeps life interesting. It can get boring sometimes."

There was a gun shot. Then the two men heard shouting and the sound of metal against metal. The captain's expression changed in a second. "Everyone man your station and get your asses up!" Alfred looked around wide eyed. He hadn't been in this kind of battle before. They had not been attacked since he's been on the ship. "Captain what do you want me to do?" He asked trying to hide his panic. He looked around the men were up and ready for battle. The captain pulled out a dagger and gun handing both out to Alfred. "Use these only if needed." The captain said, "Stay down and out of sight. It's easy to attack when they don't see it coming."

Alfred took the dagger with ease, he was good with them. But the gun, he was hesitant to take. He had never used one before, let alone hold one. He took the gun, and did and as instructed. The gun felt cold in his hand. Francis drew is sword out and joined the fight.

Alfred really wished he had a sword. He couldn't do much with a dagger, and most likely would be a bad shot with a gun. But the captain told him to stay low, most likely meaning stay out of the way. Alfred really did want to help though; he was part of the crew after all.

Soon the captain found that the other ship belonged to be none other than his worst yet favorite enemy Kirkland. Francis's eyes scanned the ship looking for that certain someone.

Someone came up behind Alfred, not to quietly; Alfred avoided his blade and slipped the dagger cleanly into the man's chest. Alfred apologized to the man, even though his words were lost on the corps. Alfred collected his prize, the sword. He had not used one for a while, but he was ready. Against the wishes of the captain Alfred eagerly joined the battle.

Francis fought with Arthur high above the others on the mass, always having to be daredevil the two captains. Alfred saw his captain and another man skillfully paring with each other. Each step they took was graceful even in the mists of battle. No matter what, they always came out equal when it came to fighting, except Arthur liked to make sure he always won so he had a gun hidden ready for use. Alfred was amazed at their skill, but he needed to concentrate on his own sword at the moment. Alfred, himself was a skilled swords man, it was one of the ways he earned money to feed his brother and himself, he would do tournaments.

Francis got distracted watching the cabin boy fight. For a young lad he did fight well. And in that one second of distraction a gun shot rang through the battle field. Alfred knew exactly where the gunshot came from. He looked up and saw Francis getting hit with a bullet. Alfred watched wide eyed ignoring the chaos around him, but the captain didn't fall.

Just then another ship came and out of nowhere just like it always did. It was a Spanish ship there to help fend for the French pirate. Soon the two captains were back on the deck of the ship, fighting neither giving in, almost as if the two captains were lost in their own world. The battle kept going even though the British where clearly losing. When Alfred saw that the captain was okay he snapped out of it and focused on the fight before him. He turned to fight and was surrounded by a few pirates. Alfred skillfully avoided being dangerously cut by the other pirates.

A man fought beside Alfred. The man clearly was a captain himself. Captain Antonio Carriedo joined in the battle to help the young lad. The man was laughing obviously enjoying the fighting. Alfred welcomed the help; he was beginning to get tired. There were so many pirates! Alfred was doing very well, until a blade slipped past his guard. The sword dug its way deep into Alfred's side.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the favorites and follows. We are glad to see reviews too! We actually didn't think we would get so much traffic for this story, so we thank all of you guys very much! Please R&R

-2Rina's


	5. Chapter 5

With ease the Spanish Captain fought the men surrounding him and Alfred. He was quick to kill them. Once he finished Captain Carriedo helped the young lad away from the battle and below deck. Alfred was losing a lot of blood; it was a very large gash. Alfred was taking quick breaths trying to stay calm. The captain brought the boy to the captain's cabin, where the Spanish captain preceded in taking off Alfred's shirt. The captain glanced over the wound and made a 'tsk' sound. "Looks pretty bad, mi amigo." He put pressure on the wound. Alfred cried out in pain from the pressure. The captain preceded to give Alfred rum to help with the pain and slow down the bleeding.

Alfred's body was numb; at this point he couldn't feel anything. The captain poked his cheek. "Can you feel this?" He asked almost playfully. Alfred shook his head. "No" He was feeling very tired. The captain smiled in a childish way. "Good, good. Just rest you'll be okay." Alfred glanced at the Spaniard. "Is the captain okay? I saw him get shot." The captain shook his head, "You don't need to worry about that." He moved the cloth to look at the wound. Alfred flinched. "I felt that, ow" The captain smiled, "Then you need more rum or if you want I could knock you out. Then you wouldn't feel a thing." Alfred shook his head. "I'd rather not be knocked out" Alfred slurred, the alcohol was beginning to kick in. The captain took a box from the inside of the captain's desk. "How do you feel about needles?"

"I can deal. I have been through worse." Alfred stated softly, he was struggling to stay awake. He looked at the captain who was readying the needle. "Have you done this a lot? My brother used to do this for me all the time." The captain nods. "Si all the time. Francis is always getting hurt like this." He then began to sew up the wound. Alfred tired not to flinch; he didn't want the Spaniard to knock him out. The Spanish man cheerily sung a Spanish song as he continued to stitch Alfred's wound.

Alfred looked around, finally realizing where he was. He was in the captains quarters bleeding all over the captains bed. "Shit, the captains going to kill me." Antonio just kept going not even noticing that Alfred had said anything. Alfred bites his lip trying to distract himself from the pain. The captain finished off the last stitch and then poured rum on to the wound without warning. "Ahh, ow shit, that hurts!" Alfred complained.

The noises from above stopped. Alfred looked to the door, "Did we win?" The captain got up to leave. "I'll go see you stay here." The Spanish man laughs as he leaves. Not like the boy can go anywhere with those wounds. Alfred glared at the door the Spanish captain left through. Alfred could hear muffled sounds above him. Soon it went silent again as the sun started to rise. The British were long gone as well as the Spanish. Alfred had fallen asleep on Francis's bed.

Soon Francis went back to his quarters so he could remove the bullet and heal. He smiled sadly at the sleeping form of the boy. He felt guilty about bringing the boy onto his ship. The captain shook away such thoughts and sat at his desk and started the work on his arm.

Francis finished taking the bullet out and making sure the wound was clean and bandaged up. Alfred rolled over in bed, and then moaned at the pain in his side. He was still asleep. Francis looked over at the boy, worried when he heard him moan. The captain walked over to the bed and moved the boy back on to his back so he was in a comfortable position. Alfred opened his eyes and saw the Captain.

Francis smiled down at the boy. "Oh, you're awake. How are ye feeling boy?" Francis tired to keep the guilt out of his voice, he was a captain he shouldn't feel guilty. "I'm okay, I hurt a bit... I'm sorry. You told me to stay out of the way." The boy frowned. It wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't been stabbed. "Ye have to learn the ropes of pirate fighting some time. Maybe that will teach ye to listen to yer captain." Captain Bonnefoy tried to look stern. "Maybe..."

Francis moved away from the boy, and then took off his bloody shirt to show a well toned muscular back. Alfred may have had many scars, but the captain had many more. The scars led below the line of his pants. Alfred looked at all the scars and wondered if he will have that many as he gets older.

The captain took a new shirt out of a chest; he was now facing Alfred. He pulls the shirt on over his head. "Not very many get to see these" Alfred hoped he would never have to go through what the captain did to get all those scars. "It must have been painful. How is your arm?" Alfred said weakly. "Fine nothing I can't handle" The captain said his voice level. "I am glad you are okay..." The captain raises an eye brow then he smiles. "Ye got guts kid I'll give ye that. You're lucky that's all that happened to ye." The boys eyes lowered, the color darkening slightly. "I have had worse. I am not new to fighting." The captain was trying to warn him to be more careful, but he wasn't too sure how to say it. "Ay I know by yer wounds. But trust me. It could have been far worse."

"I saw that. Many people lost their lives today." Alfred's eyes were no longer that beautiful blue, they reflected sadness for all the lost souls. "Ay they did but that is their choice. Its flight or fight. Either way once you're a pirate your life is always in danger." "Ya..." Alfred looked away feeling guilty, He was excited to join the action; he wanted to fight. "To die in battle is the greatest honor a pirate can have." His smile was proud. He felt pride for his crew, and he felt sorrow for the deaths.

"You know my other life wasn't that safe either…" The captain felt himself caving into his guilt. "No life is really safe." He paused. "Alfred if at any time ye want to go back to yer brother before the year is up, let me know we can start to head back there. I will take ye back."


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred looked up at Francis, "When I met you, it had been a week since I had eaten. My brother was dying; every time I went out I was chased by guards, there was a price on my head. Every day of my life I could have died whether it was from starvation or by a guard or bounty hunter. Now my brother is being cared for, and fed, even I am able to eat a few meals a day. After one fight you're asking me if I want to go. I would take a hundred more of these," He gestured to his wound. "if it were to keep my brother healthy."

Bonnefoy smiled a real smile. "Non I'm giving ye a choice. Ye can stay as long as ye like. But ye can leave when ye want. Even if ye go I will make sure yer brother is taken care of along with ye." Alfred went silent for a while, contemplating the captain's words. He could go home and still his brother would be taken care of. He has probably been forgotten about by the guards. They probably think he is dead. "Life is how ye make it. The choice is yours." The captain stated. Half of him did not want the boy to leave; he was becoming rather fond of the boy. "I will think about it." he says quietly. The captain held back a smile, the boy wanted to think about it. He was sure that Alfred would choose to go home. "Ye take as long as ye need. Rest up." He left the room. Alfred did as the captain told him, it wasn't hard. He was very tired anyways.

A few hours later the captain came back with a tray of food in his hands. He figured Alfred must be hungry. When he walked into the cabin, Alfred was still asleep. The captain placed his hand on the boy's forehead checking to see if he was catching a cold. The man set the food on a table near the bed. He covered the food with a cloth to keep it warm then he walked out of the cabin.

Alfred woke up a while later, he was very hungry. It had been a while since he had last had any food. He can smell the soup on the table. It smelt full of spices and flavors. It must have been made by the captain. Alfred reaches for it, assuming the captain left it there for him to eat, but the food is just a little too far. "ow ow ow ow" Alfred closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He wanted to try again, but thought better not to put too much stress on his new wound.

The captain walked in right after the last ow left Alfred's lips. His eyes widened. "Oops sorry let me help ye with that." He rushed over to the boy; he picked up the bowl, and pulled a chair close to the bed then sat down. "Thanks." he said while he tried to hide the pain in his voice. "Take it easy on that wound now." He gave Alfred the rum. Alfred gladly drank it. "How is the crew?" He asked after he finished the glass. "We lost a few men so most have to work harder now. But good otherwise not too many hurt." Alfred nodded, he knew it was the life they were all living, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He realized he had also killed people that night. He felt his heart break a bit, he was supposed to be a hero, but here he was killing people. "I am sorry about the men you lost." The captain looked at Alfred. "It's ok. That's just how it is on here. It's better to die in battle then drown or food poisoning or something." He paused. "Do ye need some help eating or are ye good?"

"I think I will be okay." Alfred tried to sit up."Shit," he curses under his breath. He stopped moving trying to forget about the pain. The captain sighed. "Here I will help." Francis used some pillows to make a comfortable resting place, and then moved to help Alfred sit up so he can eat. "Easy it's going to take more than a day of rest." Alfred nodded."I know; it's just weird not being able to do normal things. My brother always babied me when I was hurt though." He laughed quietly trying not to move too much. "He would be scolding me for the mess I've gotten myself into." The captain nodded, he was curious about Alfred's past. "Sounds like ye two really care for each other."

"We lived with our parents until we were around five, then our father left us for some women, our mother went crazy and tried to kill my brother and I. but I got her instead. We had been living on the streets ever since taking care of each other." Alfred had not meant to tell the captain anything about his past, but did because talking was helping him to keep his mind off the pain. "Parents ha! There are just some messed up ones out there." Francis was thinking back to his past. Francis ran a hand threw his hair. He was really beginning to feel the guilt again. He had taken Alfred away from the one thing he loved, Francis realized that he had helped Alfred and his brother, but he was also endangering Alfred's life.

"I have this place in France it's a small little house, I sometimes stay there when I want to take a break from the sea. Do ye want it?" Alfred looked up at him. "What?" Francis repeated himself. "Do you want it? It would be a stable place for ye and yer brother. Ye guys would be safe." Alfred shook his head at the offer. "That is not something I could ask you to give, I wouldn't feel right." The captain shrugged "It's abandoned it's not like anyone but me uses the place and I only use it once every so many years." Alfred looked down to his lap. "That is very generous of you, but still, that is a lot to offer." Francis tried again to convince the boy. "I don't care for the land that much so it's really no big deal to me, but If ye don't want it that's fine." Francis then added, "But it is an option for ye and yer brother." Alfred nodded.

"Thank you for bringing me food by the way." Alfred said with a sigh. He wanted to say yes to the offer but his pride would not allow him too. "You're welcome." Francis looked down at the boy from where he sat. "I am saying thank you a lot, I didn't used to be so polite" Alfred stated with a frown. "Being polite can get ye out of a lot of trouble sometimes." The captain knew this. "I know, that's why when I first became part of the crew, I figured it was best." Alfred said feeling proud of himself. "I am good at adapting to my surroundings." "Honhonhon. Oui it was best ye did that. And that is a good trait to have." The captain laughed. Alfred nodded "thanks."

The captain took a key from around his neck and unlocked one of the drawers in his desk. He pulled out a map, and unrolled it. The captain sat down at his desk and began to examine it. Alfred tried to see what's on the map. "Where are we headed?"


	7. Chapter 7

The captain smirked. "I stole this map from Arthur when he wasn't looking. He has treasure buried on an Island near the new land, and I'm going to find it." "That must have been very difficult stealing the map." The captain shook his head. "I'm a pirate stealing is what I do best."

"How did you become a pirate captain, if you don't mind me asking?" The captain looked up from his map work, surprised by the sudden question about his past. "My Father was a jackass. He would abuse me and use me for whatever he wanted. My mother left for another man so I never knew her. One day when I was twelve I just up and left. Not too far after I left I was kidnapped by pirates. I was adopted by the captain as his cabin boy. Then when the captain died in battle I took his place. For that was what his last wish to be." Alfred was surprised how similar their childhoods were. "Did you get kidnapped in the same way I did?" He shook he head, his eyes distant, far off into memories of the past. "No not really. I ran right into the captain himself. And as a punishment he took me to be his cabin boy but I guess I just grew on him and became like a son he never had."

"What was the captain's name?" The captain smiled. "He was the most feared pirate to ever live; his name was Blackbeard." Alfred thought for a second. "I have heard of him, people have told many stories about that man. The stories say he could move his ship with the swing of his sword!" Alfred said wide eyed. "Is it true?" Alfred felt like a child. He could barely hold in his excitement, but he knew moving too much would hurt. The captain smiled. "Ay he could." "REALLY!? The stories are true!" He flinched at the pain that shot through him. His hand went to his wound, he could feel it throbbing. "Be careful now." The captain warned. Alfred nodded. The captain continued talking about Blackbeard. "Most of the stories are true, but some are just more exaggerated then others. The crew didn't like me much when I started, and the first mate came to be my worst enemy."

"Why is that the crew never likes the new comers?" Alfred asked comparing Francis's story with his own experience. "And why did the first mate become your worst enemy?" Alfred questioned. "Crews never like new member you have earn their loyalty. Which I believe you have done, with the way you fought." Alfred's face lit up at the compliment. Francis went on to answer the rest of Alfred's question.  
"Well you see Kirkland was the first mate and it was his right to take the captains place when the man died, but instead of him becoming captain, I did by the last wish of the captain. He resented that I had become captain and so he started his own. A third of the crew left with him."

"How old were you when you became captain?" Alfred added, "I am sorry for prying into your personal business." The captain looked at the boy before him, "No it is okay, you shared your past with me, so I will do the same." The captain smiled at the boy. "I was about nineteen years old; no It was the day before I turned nineteen." Alfred looked up at the man, "You were my age when you became captain? So young." The captain shook his head. "Kirkland was younger than me and he was the first mate." "You must have been really impressive for the captain to appoint you captain over his first mate!" Francis smiled. "Ay. I was shocked, but I was older and at the time a better fighter than Kirkland. There was that, and the captain saw the darkness growing inside Kirkland as he matured."

Then Alfred realized something. "Wait, this was Blackbeard's ship! This was his quarters!" His eyes lit up. The captain loved those eyes; he loved how much emotion they showed. "Oui it was." Then all at once Alfred's eyes dimmed down. "Um, I am sorry. I am pretty sure your blankets are ruined." He frowned. "They are covered in blood..." Francis looked down at the sheets, indeed they were covered in blood. Most likely they were ruined. "I have cleans one in the cabinet." Alfred shook his head. "I am pretty sure the blood won't come out, and they look like they were worth a lot of gold." Francis looked the boy in the eyes. "I don't care." That was the end of it.

Alfred nodded; Francis went back to studying his map. "How long will it be until we reach our destination?" Alfred nodded his head towards the map in the captain's hands. "It's island off the cost of the new land. It will take about 6 months to get there." The captain said nonchalantly. "Six months? Will we really be able to survive that long on the ocean?" Alfred asked concerned. "We will make a few stops along the way."

Time dragged on slowly. The crew had many run-ins with the authorities, but somehow they made it out alright. Alfred had proven himself as a worthy crew member. He had helped save many lives. He was quick to learn, and the work he did was first rate. He became friends with the crew, mainly Ian. The captain gave Alfred lessons on gunmanship. It turned out Alfred was a natural with the gun. Within days he could hit the target with no hesitation, moving or still. The captain practiced the sword with Alfred. The crew would watch in wonder at the two. Alfred made the crew laugh; they really enjoyed him being there. His lightness was contagious. Alfred was really beginning to love this ship.

* * *

Hey this is Rina. :D The posts will be a little slow. Sorry about that. But on the other hand, if we get some more reviews and or favorites and follows there is a chance (A good chance at that.) that we will update faster. Its motivation, :D

And yes blackbeard was the old captain. It was the first name we could think of so we just went with it. :D

We do not own Hetalia or Blackbeard. Oh but we do wish... to own hetalia not blackbeard.. but that would be cool too. ^_-

Umm lets see... anything else on the list... If anyone cares, read Wings by Iseal. She just started writing, and I think she is REALLY good, but no one is reading her stories so she has been afraid to update.

And this is the end of the rant! Yay!


End file.
